BitterSweet
by ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: Snow gets kidnapped by the Organization and made a member. Axel gets a heart. Will Snow corrupt her destiny? Will she find friends? Will her inner fan girl take over? Will Axel and his new heart find love or heartbreak? Axel/OC
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

I just had this idea pop into my head and decided to make a story out of it. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

...

I bit into a green apple. It was bitter sweet. Just like my life. Just like me.

I have just found out that my parents were about to disown me. I don't know why they would. I always left them alone.

So now here I am sitting under a tree in the park eat my bittersweet apple. At least I still had my love for Kingdom Hearts. It is my favorite video games. I wish I could just go to sleep and wake up in Hallow Bastion. Well now they call it Radiant Garden again.

I started to feel myself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

I didn't even notice that I had even fell asleep.

...

I walked out of the dark corrider that I had created.

My mission for today was to find this girl that supposably had the most rarest keyblade known to the living. It was called BitterSweet.

I really just wanted to get done with this and head over to the clock tower to have some sea salt ice cream with Roxas.

I arrived at what seemed to be a park. It had a huge field of grass with trees everywhere.

I looked around and seen a girl sleeping against one of the trees. And for some reason I picked her up and took her to the castle.

...

I walked into the room of departure and handed her over to Saix.

"Here you go. My mission is complete."

"That was rather quick. Is this her?"

"Yeah It is." I then walked off to my room to find something to do. It was kinda early and I didn't think Roxas would be done with his mission yet.

As soon as I arrived to my room I laid down on my bed. Before I could stop myself, I was sound asleep.

...

There you guys go. Just so you can know I update fast. Like updating three times a day fast. So please review.


	2. Chapter 2: I have a heart now?

Here is the next chapter please enjoy

...

I was in what seemed to be a glass box. I tried to summon my chakrams to get out but I couldn't.

"What the hell?"

"_You will now choose your future."_

"Choose my future? Who said that?"

'_Do you want a heart?'_

"What? Of course I do!" I shouted at the disembodied voice.

"_Very well. Do you want to find love?"_

"I guess I do."

"_I can grant you all of these. Right now I can currently give you a heart. You have to wait for the other wish to come true."_

"You're going to give me a heart?"

"_Yes when you wake up you will indeed have one. But if you want the second wish you must stay with the organization!"_

"Of course I can do that! Not wake me up!"

"_As you wish, Lea."_

...

I woke up with a cold sweat. My hand went immediately to my chest. I felt a beating. I really did have a heart. But I wasn't as excited as I thought I would be. Nothing really felt different either. I looked at my clock it said 6:00 am. I slept through the whole day yesterday! I hurried up and did my morning routine. As soon as I was done and looking sexy I started walking to the kitchen so I could eat some breakfast.

When I arrived at the kitchen there was only Xaldin drinking coffee and Zexion drinking tea and reading a book. I got some random cereal and some milk and a bowl and made myself some breakfest.

...

An hour later

...

I was in my room doing nothing. Today was my day off. That's what Saix had told me.

Roxas had to go on a mission in and hour so I knew I was going to be bored today.

"Everyone come to the meeting room this is very urgent!"

It was Mansex over the intercom.

I got up off of my ass and made a dark corrider that would lead to my chair at the meeting room.

...

As soon as everyone was there Xemnas started,"Good tidings friends. As we all know yesterday Axel found the girl with the rarest keyblade known to man.'

'Oh crap. He is so going to turn me into a dusk. He probably found out I just picked up some random hobo girl off of the street.'

"And may I welcome number XV, Snow the wielder of the keyblade BitterSweet. She does not know that she wields a keyblade so I need Axel to help her awaken that keyblade from inside of her."

I had no choice but to say,"Yes superior."

"Good Vexen is currently trying to get her to wake up for she passed out. So he should take her to you when the time is right. Everyone is dismissed."

Everyone dark corridered away, but me.

"How come I am always the babysitter?" I said out loud.

...

Is that girl the one who gave him a heart? OR was it someone or something else? Who will Axel find love with? What is he going to do now that he had a heart? Who will become intertwined with who?

You'll all find out in due time.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know Axel

Hers the next chappie and send me suggestions I need them.

...

I got up and did my regular routine. Yesterday Vexen told me and Axel in the kitchen that Xemnas expected when I woke up I would know allot.

And I did because of my guardian angel. She even told me last night one of the reasons why she can't be my keyblade.

She gave Axel a heart. I decided when he picked me up from my room today I would tell him. He told me he was my baby sitter. Being obsessed with him or not I smacked him.

I had a feeling I would smack him a lot. I had to twice yesterday. One being the baby sitter thing the second when I said I should call my keyblade BS for short he told me your keyblades name is Bullshit?

Now I know to call my Keyblade BitterSweet.

"Hey baby it's me, Axel."

I turned and there he was leaning against my door frame.

"Are you calling me baby because you're my baby sitter?"

"That and something else."

I blushed at the thought of what something else would be. I then rememberd what I should tell him.

"My original keyblade gave you a heart."

"How did y-."

"She told me."I interrupted.

"Okay so Today you're meeting Roxas."

I knew I had to act clueless so I replied,"Whoose Roxas?"

"My BFF."

"Your big fat fart?"

"I'm gonna have headache with you."

"Make a choice, get a head ache or I castrate you. You DO NOT mess with an Italian woman." I smiled.

Axel flinched but then smirked,"So I can't mess with you so that means I can mess with you a different way."

"What was that?" Now I knew just to play along this little game.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was going total fan girl inside but I pushed it down and said,"Do pigs fly?"

"When I light their asses on fire."he smirked.

Now I felt flustered. So I spoke back,"I wonder what happened when I set your ass on fire!"

I then pushed him out of my room and slammed the door.

"Come on lets go see Roxas."

I turned around and there was Axel. He must've dark corridered. Now I felt mad.

"I hate you." But that was just a lie. Because actually I loved him with a passion. But right now I pushed that down. Now I did not like Axel anymore.

"I love you too."

"This is going to be a long day."

"That's what she said." It sounded like Roxas' voice. I turned and there he was.

'So kawaii.' I thought.

"I thought I'd find you here Axel. What are you doing? Harassing the almighty newbie?" he then turned to me ,"I'm Roxas it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," I replied I then got a very evil idea," And Axel is harassing me. He's harassing me regularly and sexually."

Roxas flinched at the work sexually but then he scolded Axel," Axel! That was the topic on last week's meeting! And to a newbie to. No way. And you're my best friend too."

"I'm sorry Roxas. She's just irresistible." he smirked. It was his trademark.

I then smacked him.

"I hate you."

Axel was rubbing his cheek but he still said,"Love you too."

"Ughh."

...

I'm so glad that Roxas came in there because he then told Axel he would take over.

The day with Roxas was fun. We played video games, threw a water balloon at Saix with out him knowing, then we ate sea salt ice cream on top of the clock tower.

I had a feeling he would be the glue in the middle of me and Axel.

...

Hows that for the next chapter? PLEASE READ I NEED IDEAS IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE GIVE ME IDEAS THANK YOU


	4. Chapter 4: 2 months later

Heres the next chapter! Plz enjoy!

...

Two months later

...

It's been two months since I've joined the organization. During that time it's been me, Roxas, Demyx, and Axel. Demyx is like some extra glue in between me and Axel. It's going to be Halloween soon. Roxas going to be a pirate, Demyx is going to be a Blue Power ranger, Axel is going to be a vampire, and I am going to be a Honey Bee.

We decided we would go trick or treating at Radiant Garden. But thats a week from now.

Here I am on the couch watching TV with Demyx and Roxas. At least I can have some peacefulness now that he isn't in the room. I now usually slap him about at least once a day. He always has to do something pervy or stupid.

"I know you're behind me Axel."

"How did y-"

I turned around to face him and said in a very serious voice," I hear all, see all, and know all."

"So you can see my-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"But if you can see everything than you can see my-Ow!"

I slapped him for the first time that day. I was very satisfied about it too.

...

Axel POV

Hello everyone I think it's time to have a POV change right here so...yeah on with the story.

Ever since Snow joined the organization I have grown to like her. Seriously just look at her! Every since she stopped doing that emo hair teasing stuff and started straitening it she look even more hot than before!

She always tells me she doesn't like me but I know she likes me. Who doesn't like me, Axel.

"I don't that who!"

"Ow!"

Yeah she slapped me again. That's just how she shows her love for me. She diggs me.

"I swear Axel if you open your mouth one more time!"

Well gtg now my ladies calling for me.

"Ow!"

Yup how she shows her love.

...

Demyx POV

About two weeks since Snow joined the organization I started hanging out with her and Roxas and Axel. It's way more fun hanging out with them then Zexion. Gawd is all that guy does is read? Well anyways yeah umm I'll just have Roxas take over from here.

Roxas POV

Hi everyone how you liking this story so far?

Here's the most important thing I want to say. Dang the way Snow and Axel act around each other...You'd think they were married.

"You're so lucky you're kawaii Roxas or I would've..."

Umm that's my cue to shuptup now. So umm Snow you can take over again.

Snow POV

You know I think Axel is planning something suspicious for Halloween. So on the next chapter for Halloween I need you guys to help me watch out just to be extra careful. So see you on Halloween!

...

There you guys go any ideas for Halloween Is greatly appreciated. Thank You for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: A surprized filled Halloween!

Here it is the Halloween chapter

Have you ever felt as if you were being stalked? Have you ever known who your stalker was? Has you stalker ever talked to you?

Try having to LIVE with your stalker.

Really like all Axel ever does is follow me around like a puppy. Not a cute one a one that is practicality like a dirty perverted mutt.

I don't have to worry about that until tonight. It's Halloween. Here I am on my bed already in costume and makeup. I looked just like a bumble bee. My hair was curled I was wearing makeup that made it look as if I were glowing. I knew I must've looked hawt. I just hope Axel won't mistake my shirt strap for a bra strap. I wore a strapless one because I was worried he would do something like that.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

There goes my alarm time to go trick or treating! I grabbed my pillow case and went to the living room to meet Demyx, Roxas, and Axel. There they were on the couch playing card while waiting for me.

"Hey Roxas you got any sevens?"

"Nope, go fish."

"You guys got any candy?" I decided to butt in.

They turned to look at me while Axel made a whistling noise. Since I expected him to do that I decided not to smack him. Instead I giggled.

"That's a first." Roxas and Demyx said in unison. I guess they were creeped out.

Roxas then stood up, looked me in the face and said,"Who are you and what have you done with Snow?"

"Roxas! Everything is alright! Stop overeacting."

'Then tell me what exactly you would do if Axel were in your underwear drawer."

"He did what!" I then got up and smacked Axel.

"What was that for? I didn't do crap!"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok that's Snow."

...

While trick or treating

...

I was trying tp push down the anger I have got from two things. One : people thinking I was Boyfriend/Girlfriend with Axel! Who would think that! He is obnoxious, perverted, and a stalker!

Second here was his plan folks : he locked me in a room with him in a haunted mansion! And Roxas and Demyx won't let us out! Stupid Axel...

"Hey come on now we can continue with my plan...so let's make out."

That perverted son of a biscuit! That is why he did this! I smacked him. But then I started crying. I felt sad, angry, and happy. I was sad because Roxas said they would pick us up tomorrow and he put up a barrier that prevents dark corridering. Then I'm angry because Axel just HAD to do this. But then I was happy because he liked me enough to do this.

"Hey what's wrong Snow?" I felt a hand go on my shoulder. I would have thought Axel was doing one of his tricks but I didn't think so now.

"E-everything."

"I know what you need." He then embraced me in a hug. I would've punched him but he didn't seem to be doing anything perverted so I hugged him back. I started crying into his chest. And soon enough when I finally stopped I spoke," I want to go to sleep."

He nodded his head then laid down bringing me on top of him.

"You aren't trying to do anything pervy are you?"

"No I promise. I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

"Well I sup..p...ose." I then drifted asleep.

Axel POV

I felt happy. I knew this was right. I just needed to wait until Snow noticed this. I hope this night would be the beginning of a new relationship with Snow.

I then started to drift into a peaceful sleep too.

...

Snow's dream cloud

...

I was on the cloud from before. Whenever BitterSweet talks to me I usually end up at this pinkish purplish cloud.

"Snow...Remember when I told you of Axel's wishes?"

"Yes...I think you are to be the one to fulfill the last one."

"You mean the love one?"

"Yes I do believe this."

"Well...I don't...It can't be. I can't fall in love with Axel! He has a lot of things wrong with him! I could never fall in love with someone like him!"

"I see you already fell in love with him."

"Just wake me up now." I pouted.

"As you wish, Princess of Júlè."

"Princess of wha-?"

But it was too late I already woke up in a cold sweat.

...

Axel's dream glass box

...

I was in what seemed to be a glass box again. I knew there was nothing I could do but wait for the voice.

"_Axel have you have any more wishes?"_

"Well I think I do."

"_And what would that be?"_

"I think I'm in love with someone...but I don't think she loves me back."

"_Hahaha_! _Remember now I am that girls' guardian angel._ _I do believe she loves you. She just won't accept it. I just need you to wait just a bit longer. I shall now wake you up, prince of Guadare."_

"Wait prince of what no-?"

But it was too late I was already awake with snow staring at me straight in the eyes.

Axel POV

"Axel I think I can hear Roxas outside."

"How can you do that?"

"I think that's one of my powers."

"You are very amazing."

"Thanks. And I think I can read minds. My guardian angel was in your dreams last night wasn't she?"

"Please don't do that. It feels like your invading my privacy."

"I just noticed it's like we switched postilions."

I just noticed that too right now. Wow I really changes in the last day.

"Time to come home guys." Roxas was at the door he was LMFAOing. I wondered what he was laughing at then I noticed me and Snow were still in cuddle mode from last night.

"Roxas you are so dead!"

I couldn't believe my eyes. Snow pounced on Roxas with teeth baring and a snarl on her face. I never seen this side of her before. I didn't like it. It scared me.

"Demyx help!" I heard Roxas scream.

"Don't get me into this!"

"You too Demyx!" Snow then pounced on Demyx.

"Ahh help me anyone!"

"Why didn't you stop Roxas Demyx?" Snow snarled.

"I don't know?" Cried Demyx.

Hahaha there was my lady for ya! She was probably PMSing so...

"Axel!"

Well gtg!

There you guys go hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Is she Pmsing or drunk?

I think I'm going through some writers block but I'll try o this next chapter

...

"Damn Snow you haven't been like this since Demyx stole your Almond Joy." Roxas told me once at home rubbing his shoulders from the good grip I had on him.

"Please don't remind me of that." I remember that day. It was probably one of the worst. Besides meeting Axel in person.

"Hey did you ever get Axel for stealing your PayDay?"

"HE DID WHAT? THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE!" I then pounced on Axel and started smacking him. I then got off. One because I think 8 times is enough. Second I was straddling him.

"Yup she's back to normal." Roxas said.

"But when she's actually on her period." Said Demyx.

"How did you know it's almost that time of the month?" I asked him.

"Axel might have told me you were PMSing."

I then stood on the table in the living room, there was Zexion, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Saix in the room, I then spoke,"everyone I am PMSing!"

"Told you so." Axel nudged Roxas.

"Yeah Snow wouldn't do that if she wasn't PMSing." Said a very weirded out Roxas.

Axel POV

"Snow get down from there!" Yelled Saix.

"Why don't you go fudge yourself?"

Well this is the time where I think I should go get Snow and bring her to her room. Or maybe mine...

I then picked her up then took her to her room.

"What the fuck are you doing Axel?"

I knew she got really bad when she was PMSing so I decided to try and make this short.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Awww you do care!"

"Well I'll be going now."

"No! Give me a goodnight kiss!"

I then stopped in my tracks and turned around. Wait she wanted a goodnight kiss from me? Usually she would tell me to get the fudge out but...Well I don't want her to start crying so I walked over to her and whispered,"On the cheek or the lips?"

"Whatever you want. Now hurry cuz I think I'm going to fall asleep soon."

I gave her a kiss on the lips. I wanted it to be short so Roxas won't come in and catch us but Snow made it deeper. She started to nibble on my bottom lip. But I had to resist. I then pulled apart and then left the room.

Snow POV

I see the sun in the middle of the night!

Hahahahaha. I want candy!

If you wanna get with me there's something you need to know...I like my beat fast and my BASS DOWN LOW! I said/screamed in my mind.

That's all I can think of now. I tried to make it as if snow where drunk when she was PMSing.


	7. Chapter 7: The carnival

Here it is oh yes I did it a carnival chapter! :3 enjoy

...

To celebrate the ending of my period we decided to go to the carnival in Destiny Islands. There was a lot of stuff from love tunnels and kissing booths to a Ferris wheel and spinny brides.

The first thing we did was go on most of the spinny rides but then the WORST THING HAPPENED! Demyx and Roxas got sick so they sat down and told me and Axel to go on without them.

You know sometimes I think they just want to leave me with him on purpose.

Well now here I am waiting for Axel to try to win a stuffed bunny I thought was cute. Curse my weakness for cute things and Axel's cheesy acts.

"Hey Snow guess what?"

"What is it now Axel?" I said back turned to him.

"I got the prize."

I turned around snatched it out of his hands and shoved it into my over the shoulder bag.

"Your wel...come?"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Well how about we go to the tunnel of love?"

"Hell no!"

"But you were all over me a few days ago asking me for a goodnight kiss and trying to make out with me..."

"I was high ok." I lied. I had a blood pulse thingy on my head.

"Well how about the Ferris Wheel. When you first came you told Roxas you LOVE those."

"Well I do LOVE them...ok!"I grabbed Axel's hand and dragged him to the Ferris Wheel.

"Aye you're a lucky one," the worker for the Ferris wheel told Axel.

"I know I know." I just Squeezed Axel's hand until I seen it turn white. We boarded the car and went up.

I loved Ferris Wheels because you could always see a nice view. I always kinda wanted to come up here with a boy. But Axel DOES NOT COUNT.

Speaking of Axel I just noticed that he was right next to me and had his arm around me.

"What are you doing?"

"Going in for the kill."

"Gosh Axel...I hate you..."

"I love you too."

...

So the carnival ended up with me and Axel ditching Roxas and Demyx...Oh what will happen next?


	8. Chapter 8: Love is War

Just random babbling for this next chapter ok it might have drama oh and here is a disclaimer I do not own kingdom hearts or any song mentioned.

...

Snow POV

Just so you guys know Demyx told me what I did when I was PMSing. I do allot of crazy stuff when I get Post Menstrual Stress.

Well anyways Roxas and Demyx told us they'd expect us to ditch them. So it's good that they didn't get mad at us.

I was bored so I turned of my radio. It started playing the Love is War (Anti-Material Mix) by Hatsune Miku (Go youtube it). It spoke in Japanese but I knew it in English so I started singing in English while laying on my bed with my eyes closed.

_I have no place to go_

_I can feel the weight of this love_

_Ahhhh_

_..._

_The gray clouds storm over the top of this shadowed city_

_Darkness of the sun_

_As the dusk changes to a saddened blackness_

_Ah, the world is bleeding_

_Regardless I will continue to love you_

_Obviously_

_I can't figure out what to do_

_What can I do?_

_How can I?_

_How stupid...can I be?_

_Let's ignite this war!_

_This war of love!_

_Because I see you happy with another girl_

_A modest love_

_Is only made of sin_

_I can show you what I really feel_

_..._

_The megaphone I used to call your name was sadly broken_

_No matter how hard I tried to reach you_

_I could not get your attention_

_Ah, the transparent sky went by_

_It was so out of place this time_

_It makes me think of my crazy love_

_What can I do?_

_How can I?_

_I'm not crying_

_Don't tell me that I'm crying_

_I love you!_

_Fight against your will_

_Rip out your heart_

_There's not a second to spare_

_Showing my glamorous clothes_

_I'll make sure that I grab your attention_

_Ah Ah_

_I'll go and break it up_

_Any war still has downfalls_

_Love is blind and blind is love_

_Only by your kiss will I wake up_

_Ahh Ahh_

...

As soon as the song was over I realized something.

"Oh my gosh...I'm in love with Axel."

_..._

Now I think I did a great job with that. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: World is Mine

I have no AN

...

Axel POV

I was in my room. I was still thinking did I really hear her say that?

You see when snow was singing I heard her say she is in love with me. I wasn't stalking her ok. I was just in her bathroom and just happened so sniff her underwear that was on the floor. It's not like I took it or anything. I took her bra. Well anyways it was going to be Christmas in a week.

For thanksgiving the organization had a feast and Snow kept making fart noises and noises with her cheeks that sounded like someone was deep throating someone. But for Christmas I put up mistletoe everywhere. That's also kind of the reason why Snow locked herself in her room. Because she seen them then automatically said Axel then walked to her room.

Also she can't stay in there forever. Demyx is having a Christmas party. And me, Roxas, Demyx (of course), Zexion, Snow, Larxene, and Saix were going. Zexion was going to read a story on the meaning of Christmas. Saix was there because he was the supervision. Larxene was there because believe it or not her and Snow where girlfriends!

Like they weren't lesbian they where best girl friends. Snow will probably tell you that story another time. So now were going to have a side story about the mistletoe.

...

Xigbar was walking down the hall to his room when he stopped in his tracks when he seen Demyx and Roxas laughing their asses off.

"What so funny?"

"Just kiss your boyfriend Xiggy." Said Roxas.

I turned around and there was Saix shaking his head. I then looked up and there was some mistletoe.

"Gawd damn you kids!"

"It wasn't us it was Axel!"

"Axel!"

...

The next day

...

Snow POV

I just got back from Christmas shopping. I had bought every member a present.

Xemnas got a plushie heart. Xigbar got a squirt gun. Xaldin got a Jamaican CD. Vexen got a chemistry set. Lexaeus got a globe. Zexion got a Edgar Ellen Poe book. Saix got a Beserking control for dummy's book. Axel got coal (I'd like to see him burn that!). Demyx got a goldfish with a fish tank and a year supplies of food. Luxord got a pack of cards with girls on them. Marluxia got some fertilizer. Larxene got a red peacoat she seen and fell in love with when we where shopping with matching red rube earrings. Roxas got a kitty costume. Then I bought myself some fake purple black and white colored glasses then a black flower barrette that had gold spayed inside. I put them on. I had the barrette holding my bangs out of my eyes then the glasses where just a good add on. They where black around the lenses purple on the inside then purple white and black checkered on the arms. They looked like reading glasses. And I looked hawt. I knew Larxene would tell me that.

I started rapping all of the presents then I put them under the tree me, Roxas, Demyx, Larxene, And Axel decorated. It was cool how now it was just me, Roxas, Demyx, Axel, then Larxene, I finally had a girl to talk to.

I fell down on my bed satisfied and turned on my radio. The song World is Mine by Hatsune Miku came on. Once again this was a Japanese song but I sung in English.

_The number one princess in the world, be sure you know how to treat me that way...OK?_

_..._

_First off, you should know when my hair is in a new hairstyle_

_Second off, You should notice when I have a brand new pair of shoes, got it?_

_Third off, for every single word I say to you I expect three words in response (I love you)_

_If you understand, My right hand is empty, so hold it!_

_Nothing said, that could be really selfish, I'm sure of it_

_I only want you to think I'm cute,...truly and genuinely_

_The number one princess in the world, remember that hey hey_

_You are not allowed to keep me waiting!_

_Just who do you think I am?_

_I want to go and eats some sweets, and I mean right now!_

_Ahh...Check 1,2...Ahhhhhhhhhh_

_My fault? Let's just call it a cut mistake_

_Right? Can you hear me? Fine I'll repeat it..._

_Oh, and also this : Get A white horse like in a book, and take me away_

_If you understand, then kneel down and call me a princess!_

_Nothing said, that could be really selfish, I'm sure_

_Though it's alright to scold me...just a little bit_

_My only prince in the world...you should know that hey hey_

_Both our hands are empty, our worlds have been a bit sad recently, why, why it that? _

_Come on and notice it faster! _

_Oh!_

_You absolutely don't understand, understand!_

_Fruit topped strawberry shortcake, pudding made with only the finest eggs, I will...I will try to hold it back_

_Don't go thinking that I am greedy_

_I can act proper as well_

_You'll regret those words!_

_Naturally because I am...The number one princess in the whole world_

_I'll wander off if you don't always watch me_

_I'm being grabbed tightly save me!_

"_Be more careful" and you walked away_

_But I think you're more dangerous_

_Ahhh_

_You love me!_

_Ahhhhhhhhhh_

...

As soon as the song was over I heard someone say,"Aw how cute."

I got up and said,"Hey Larxy."

"Can I have a POV?"

"Yeah next chapter cuz this is the end."

...

I am satisfied with that. Just so you guys know I had world is mine play because that's how she feels with Axel right know.


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas part 1

Ok im going to ask all of you silent readers to review at least once plz I see that allot of people read this but they don't review! I wont continue this unless I get some review from the silent readers im not asking you silent readers to review every single chapter just review at least once ok then here is Christmas part 1:

...

Larxene POV

Hey Larxy here! Ok today I'm going to tell you that the reason I may seem OOC is because Snow straitened me out. She is the only girl to talk to here, so my grumpiness went away. Ok so yesterdat Snow told me she liked Axel! Omg who would ever think that would happen! Just like who would think Demyx would like me back. Yes I like him!

"Talk about a cracky pairing." Said Snow out of nowhere.

I screamed then spoke,"damn you scared me!"

"Who else would you expect to scare you, Roxas?"

"No. So hows your boyfriend doing?"

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Speaking of Axel let's have a POV change."

Axel POV

I was walking down the hall. In two days it would be Christmas. Which meant tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

I was going to the Christmas tree to go put my gift to Snow under the tree. You guys will find out what it is in two days.

For Christmas Eve me, Roxas, Demyx, Snow, and Larxene would drink hot chocolate and wait for Santa to come. Snow, Roxas, and Demyx still believed in Santa. But seriously a fat guy in a red suit who went to all of the worlds and gave children presents in one night? Come on and people don't believe that gravity defying hair is real.

On Christmas Eve

Snow POV

All of us just ran out of hot chocolate. Roxas and Demyx started crying.

"Hey Snow how about I have some of your milkshake?"

I smacked him. Larxene went oooo. Roxas and Demyx passed out a few minutes ago.

"That's not possible Axel. Women only produce milk when they just gave birth you idiot."

"See Larxene told you she diggs me."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Uggh!"

"Keep it down over there!" It was Saix he was our supervisor for today and tomorrow.

The Christmas party was tomorrow. Zexion was going to read us a book tomarrow so he was passed out on a cot behind the couch Demyx and Roxas were on.

"Go fudge yourself Mansex's toy!"

Ever since I heard that stereotype I started to tell Saix that all of the time. He always said kids cheese days.

"Kids these days."

"Hey Saix your only one year older than me so your only two years older than Snow."

"What?" I said out of confusion. I then remembered KH Birth by sleep.

"When me and Saix were somebodies we where best friends. My name was Lea and his was Isa."

I knew this was a pretendy time so I started laughing, HARD.

"Ok it's not that funny." Said Zexion who had a major bedhead that made me laugh more then Axel and Larxene laugh.

"Oh my gawd...Zexy...your...your hair!" said Larxene for me.

"Yes I know I get bedheads every time I sleep."

"Then...just...go back...t-to...sleep, dude." I said.

He did so and after a while we stopped.

One by one we started to pass out. First Larxene then Saix until all there was left was me and Axel.

"So can I lay you now?"

I then smacked Axel into next morning. Then I finally passed out on his chest on the small couch.

...

Oh this is getting hard to write. Lol hard...thats what she said.


	11. Chapter 11 : Christmas part 2

Lol im writing something for Christmas an its barely October...

...

"Wake up it's Christmas!" Roxas yelled.

"Go back to bed." I replied.

"Yeah leave us alone I love this position." I heard Axel say. At that I got up strait and noticed I was sleeping on him. I smacked him for doing something pervy.

"Merry Christmas."I said with no expression. It was my anger side of me.

"And a Happy New Year...Owww." Axel said rubbing hit cheek I punched.

We all started going for the presents when Zexion stopped us. "Nuh uh...fist let's read the night before Christmas." he said pointing to the book on the fireplace sill.

"Screw that shit..."I responded to him. He just left the room and Saix just said,"I'll be back I'm going to give the other members their presents." And he did so.

We decided to take turns. First was Roxas, then Demyx. Then me, Larxene, and Axel would go at the same time, of course Saix too. I wanted to see his face when he seen my present.

Roxas opened up his first present it was a water nerf gun from Demyx. Next was one munny from Larxene. Then a sea salt ice cream from Axel. The he was flabbergasted when he seen my present. I told him to put it on or I'll castrate him in a cheery voice. He did so while I awed and snuggled Kitty Roxas.

"Can I take this off now?"

"Yeah go ahead."

Next went Demyx. Saix was back by now. Demyx got a ukelele from Roxas, a sea salt ice cream from Axel, he was very happy with his fishie I got him, then Larxene gave him a Sitar tuner. He was happy with that.

"Dude, Axel what is with you and sea salt ice cream?" I taunted at him.

"Whop doesn't like some good ol' sea salt ice cream?"

"Saix." I told him.

"Hey I quite do indeed love sea salt ice cream." Saix told me. Everyone was surprized and quite until I said,"Ok lets move on here.

Larxene got her red pea coat and matching earrings, sea salt ice cream from guess who, Axel, then Demyx gave her a visa giftcard for thirty munny, then she also got an IOU from Roxas.

"Why Roxas, just why?" I asked him.

"I didn't know what to give her."

"Then give her a giftcard. That's what giftcards are for."

I got a panda bear plushie from Demyx, earrings from Larxene, Roxas gave me a silver locket, then Axel gave me a class ring.

"What the fuck Axel? I like it but...we aren't even eighteen or graduating from high school soo."

"I love you too." he replied while also saying,"Look up."

And there was some mistle toe. He quickly pecked my lips and I just sat there like an idiot and fell out of my chair.

"I-i...h-h-hate..you s-so..much...Axel." I scammed.

"Then why are you on the floor?" he replied.

"Because," I said while getting up and sitting criss cross," I hate you."

"I love you so much too honey." he told me.

"Boo." I replied.

The Saix opened his two presents, one was from Axel, it was a card that said Merry Christmas...Let's be friend again while just be friend by Luka Megurine played in the background in the card.

"No." He said shutting it.

"But it took be a long time to find something like that." Axel replied.

"I do not care."

"Mansex's Toy...just shut the fuck up and go fudge yourself you..you bastard.' I told him knowing how hard it was for Axel to find that card.

"Everyone probably just thought 'what has gotten into her' as they were silent.

I decided to break this silence.

"Why don't you open the one from me?"

Saix did so and just left the room while the rest of us blew up with laughter.

"Now who did that present?" Said Roxas.

"Me!" I said then drunk some eggnog out of nowhere.

The rest of the day ended with us all passing out somewhere. It was like we were eggnog drunk. And we were. Axel was in the kitchen. Demyx in the bathtub in Xigbar's room. Roxas in Marluxia's garden that had fresh fertilizer from me on it. Larxene on the dinner table. And me in Lexaeus' closet.

...

What a great Christmas that was.


	12. Chapter 12 : Please Love Me

Omg I love u ZexyISSexy for reviewing all of the time and loving my srory now u know what good literature is!

Now here is the next chapter just for you~

...

Snow POV

I looked at the Ring Axel gave me on my right hand on my ring finger. I would put it on the other one but it would look like I married Axel; which I would love to if he wasn't sooo pervy. He should tune it down a bit. I should straiten him out just like Larxene. Well anyways the ring was silver with a huge purple stone in the middle and one small blue one on both sides of it. I loved it. And I thought that everyone was starting to figure out my secret. Well I can't like Axel right? There's no denying it, I love him.

I then had a devious idea. Oh Snow you dirty sly fox, me.

Axel POV

I heard a knock at my door. When I opened it there was no one there but there was a letter on the floor. I picked it up.

It was in a purple envelope and smelled of Fergie perfume. The Fergie perfume I bought Snow for New Years that's coming up in about a week. I opened it up and in plain white letters on the black piece of paper was three words : I love you.

Now who could that be? I decided to ask Snow first. Even though I knew it couldn't be her, maybe she had an idea on who it was.

I walked over to her room and knocked on the door; envelope in hand. She answered the door and I went in and sat on her bed. She had music playing. It was the song Please Love me by Hikari Kigome.

"Can I help you?"

_Please don't say no_

_Please don't say never ever_

_Please just say I love you_

I handed her the envelope and said,"Do you know who wrote this?"

_I will always love you_

_Even if I deny it_

_I love you no matter what_

_It may seem as if I don't love you_

_But I do with all of my heart_

She refused to take the envelope because she responded,"I know who it was already."

_Please don't say no_

_Please just shut up and kiss me_

_No words cam describe my undying love for you_

"Well then who was it?" I responded.

_I love you_

_I know you love me_

_Now we can be complete_

"It was me." she told me.

_So just kiss me, honey_

_I'll always be right here by your side_

_I'll always be there to comfort you_

_I'll always love you_

I was flabbergasted. But she just giggled and said,"Just kiss me already."

And I did so.

_So let's seal this love with a kiss_

_Please love me tonight_

_No matter what I say if I deny my love for you_

_I'm telling you now that I'll always love you_

It was sweet. It was real. And it felt so right. I felt butterflies bursting in my chest. Snow loved me. She loved me. And I loved her. And we would always be togethor.

_Let's seal this love with a kiss_

_Please love me_

_Don't ever walk away_

_I know you'll always love me_

_Please love me tonight_

_I love you_

...

Ok I wrote that song myself my very own vocaloid sings it too. Thank you for your support. This isn't the end of this story though. Oh because Snow does not want anyone to find out about their love. Can she keep it a secret? Oh this is where the will Axel and his new heart find love or heartbreak part comes in oh yes I love writing this story.


	13. Chapter 13 : AXEL AND SNOW ARE KISSING?

Ok it's weird when I write make out scenes so I hope I did good. And no need to be jealous I love you too DesKnight15

...

Me and Axel kept on kissing. Never making it deeper. Just kissing. Until...

"Hey Snow can I borrow your Nintendo Ds charg- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- SNOW AND AXEL ARE KISSING!"

I pulled apart from Axel and said,"Rape!"

"Nope too late we all seen you." Larxene said.

Oh my gosh I didn't even get to tell Axel to keep it a secret either. There was Demyx, Larxene, and (of course) Roxas.

"How about I say that Larxene likes..."

"Don't you dare."

"Then all of you never seen anything." I then got up grabbed Axel's hand and went to his room.

...

"Soooooo..." I said speechless.

"I knew it." he said.

"Because my Guardian angel told you." I said pouting.

"Please don't read my mind!"

"Ok sorry." I said regaining my posture.

"So can I lay you now?" he said in a questioning voice.

"No!" I then smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Try to tone down your pervyness." I told him.

"But you know you love it."

"Ughhh! I love you!" I said.

"Love you too."

"I feel all mushy now...it feels weird..."

"I don't mind. Mushy stuff usually leads to sex..."

"I hate you." I said with a straight face.

"I love you too, sweetie."

I couldn't help but smile. His smirk made my heart melt.

"You do know that I expect you to sing World is Mine to me right?"

"What?" he said.

"Just hold my hand and call me princess."

He did so but he added a sexy and I smacked him again.

Oh this is going to be a very fun relation ship.

...

Ok this time I'm adding a ending song!

I wake up in the morning

And immediately I start to think of you

I decided to cut my bangs

Just to hear you say, "What happened?"

A pink skirt, and a flower barette

And it's time to go

I'm looking super cute today!

Melt - I'm about to melt

I can't tell you that I like you... but...

Melt - I can't let our eyes meet

I'm not into love and all that

But I do... like you

The weather report lied

It's pouring down

My umbrella still folded in my bag won't do

So I gave a sigh

"I guess I'll have to let you in"

Beside me you say, laughing

That was the sound that made me fall in love

Melt - I can hardly breathe

My hand, touching yours, is trembling

My heart is racing under this half of the umbrella

If you should stretch out your hand to close the distance, what'll I do...?

My feelings will reach you

It's time to stop wishing, I feel like I'm gonna cry

And yet, I'm so happy I could die!

Melt - We've reached the station...

We can't see each other anymore, we're close yet so far away, so...

Melt - I want to walk hand in hand with you!

Must we say goodbye so soon?

Hold me tight right away!

...or something


	14. Chapter 14 : The New Kid

Ok I dun own Kurai BeautifulShadowsKeybearer1317 does but I do own the plot my oc Snow abut sadly I do not own the joke that's what she said or the MISSterious women's suit joke :( but I do own a dozen cookies and axel! Hes mine all mine!

...

Snow POV

Mansex called a meeting. He said it was urgent. So now here he blabs on about thhe organization's past and crap...wait he said something interesting!

"So everyone I have found someone stalking our grounds and decided to make her a member." A girl with waist length black hair with dyed dark red, gold, silver, and deep blue streaks ,and silver eyes with purple flashes, and was kinda tanned. She had a kinda icy beauty. "Number XV, Kurai, she controls light and dark and has a keyblade called DarkestLight. Snow you are in charge of her." He ordered.

"Why me? How about Axel instead?" I said pointing at my boyfriend.

"Aww not me. It's enough that I take care of you, babe." he whined.

My eye twitched then I said,"I'm going to punch your nose then when it bleeds I'll shove tampons up there."

Now it was Axel's turn to twitch his whole body.

"Are you two dating?" Marluxia said.

"No we are not you pink kitty." I said with no expression on my face at all.

"Why yo-"

"Enough! Sow you will take care of her and that is final!"

"Ok fine, Mansex." I muttered the last part. I dark corriders down the bottom platform that the girl was on and spoke to her,"Sorry you had to see that...Do you know how to fight?"

"Yes." she stated simply.

"Ok then do you want me to show you your room?" I asked Kurai was it?

"Certainly." she responded.

After I showed her her room I asked her,"Do you want to stay by yourself or do you want to hand out with me and my friends?"

"Sure. I am a princess you know. And I am human."

"Thank for the info." I sweat-dropped.

"Can we be...friends?" I think she hesitated or she was just shy.

"Of course! But you have to keep a few secrets though."

"Ok that sounds alright."

"Well I can't tell you Larxene's so...You know that guys with the spiky flaming gravity defying hair?"

"The one you told that you were going to punch his nose then shove tampons up his nose?"

"Yeah that one." I sweat-dropped.

"What about him?"

"He is my boyfriend." I don't know why I was telling the newbie this but it just kinda seemed right I mean she was a princess and I think I am too. (Remember what her guardian angel said?)

The rest of the day we hung out with all of my friends and I got to know her better. She is a really nice girl. She even told us that her normal clothes: a red tunic, with a silver belt and silver around the hem, sleeves, and neck. The bottom is cut into strips up until the belt. She has dark red pants under with black sandals, and red sleeves that go off her shoulder were hand made. She had made them. But me and her had a training session but I won without any hesitations at all. I also noticed that she likes to tease me and Axel. It was kinda annoying at first but then it was also kinda cute. She also liked to hold Roxas like he was a teddy bear. It seemed fangirl. Maybe she knew about the game Kingdom Hearts also? I will ask her in the morning.

Oh and it will be New Years in three days! Wow allot has happened this year! I can't wait!

...

And here is the ending song for this chapter:

I escaped my home

Like my parents even noticed

I was kidnaped

I ran away from my kingdom

I must be missed

But I think this life will be better even though I was kidnaped

We both wield similar weapons

We are both alike

We are both princesses

We are sisters of the bladed key

Maybe it was fate that we met

Maybe it was her Guardian Angel

Maybe it was her keyblade

Who knows

But at least we got to meet each other

We both found love

We both found friends

We will one day fight each other

We are the fate of the worlds

...

I made that up myself it sounds better with the music I created and the way my vocaloid sings it


	15. Chapter 15 : New Years

New years chapter WOOT! I am pop candy!

...

I was on my cloud again. But this time it had gold sequins around it. I have noticed that every time I visit here the cloud gets something added.

"Snow...I told you so." spoke my guardian angel as she appeared before me in a glimmer of gold sparkles.

"What? What did I do?" I told her.

"You, Princess Snow and Prince Lea are courting."

"Ok what is with this Royalty name stuff?"

"You are a princess. To be kept safe you and you two servants from your castle went to earth. As for Axel...When he lived in Radiant Garden and was called Lea no one ever told him he was the prince of Radiant Garden."

"What? I'm a princess?"

"Yes but your last name was changed to protect your identity. Kurai is your sister. She was sent by your real parents to find you. They found you by asking a sorceress."

"What?"

"And when you were born your parents thought about you marrying the prince of Radiant Garden."

"Oh my gosh! Just wake me up know so I can enjoy my New Years please."

"As you wish and before you leave I have also told Axel and Kurai this."

...

I woke up in my room but it felt warmer than usual. I then noticed someone was in bed with me. I turned slightly to se Axel. I decided to get my blow horn out of the night stand drawer to wake him up. It was a mini one so don't worry.

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Good morning honey. What are you doing?"

"I had a bad dream."

"She told me everything prince Lea."

He just twitched.

"But this is no excuse to do this...oh if we were naked your head would so be cut off."

"Which one?" he said referring to his head and the head of his manhood.

I just smacked him,"Happy New year."

...

We didn't get to do much. Demyx, Roxas and my little sister Kurai fell asleep by ten. Whilst me Axel and Larxene drunk apple cider after 12 until we passed out. I would say it was good. Axel also got me Fergie perfume. I loved it; It smelled sexy just like Axel's man cologne.

Ok just about ten more chapters or somewhere around that before I do a valentine one I know you guys will love that! I wonder what Axel would do on valentines day? Or Larxene? And what about Kurai? In due time you'll see. In due time my readers.


	16. Chapter 16 : Valentine's Day

Ok this chapter is dedicated to my friend Sarah who stopped me from cancelling this story by saying it was so good it looked like I copied it from a book

...

The month of January went by really fast until it was finally valentines day.

Axel decided to make me a dinner at the castle. It was kinda corny but it was nice of him an I kinda liked the cornyness (if that is even a word).

We ate in his room. There was a table with a white cloth a rose in the center and for dinner was...menudo?

"Umm Axel why are me having menudo? This isn't a romantic food."

"But it's your favorite." he told me.

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"I looked on your Facebook with my iPad 2." he responded.

"How did you get that?"

"I stole it from Zexion." he smirked.

"Ok..." the rest of the night was nice. Then Axel said he had a present for me. He sat next to me on his bed (we already cleaned up the table, etc) and pulled out a long black satin covered box. He opened it. Inside was a tennis bracelet. He put it on me while I thought of Drake's song Find Your Love because Axel had just found my love again.

"How did you get the munny for this?" I asked him.

"I stole the money from Mansex."

I smacked him upside the head then said,"First, that is mean to mansex. Second, why don't you use your munny from your missions?"

"I still didn't have enough." he then kissed me. It tasted BitterSweet. Like all of his kisses I just wondered what my birthday next moth will be like. I hope Axel just won't try to get me in bed. I am NOT showing him my birthday suit,...yet. Maybe when I'm eighteen or seventeen but certainly not now.

...

The night ended with Demyx walking in on us making out. He just screamed like a teenage girl then fainted. I guess he still wasn't used to it yet...We had to drag him into his room and I fed his fish for that night. I was happy that little 'Ronie' didn't die yet. He was a mini coyfish after all.

...

I woke up this morning of February 15th with Axel sleeping at the foot of my bed just like a dog.

I kicked him off of the bed.

"Ow!"

"Good morning Honey. Get your ass up and get to work." I said referring to a mission. Today all of my friends except me and my sister had to do a mission. Apparently Mansex wants me to babysit my little sister. He didn't know she was my sister though, thank Kingdom Hearts.

As soon as Axel was out of my door I did my daily routine and sighed," This is going to be a long day."

...

There you go Sarah...


	17. Chapter 17 : Snow's Birthday

Omg this is the end of the story! But don't fret my readers there will be a sequel BitterSweet:The Dark Side Of The Moon. with out further ado here is the last chapter of BitterSweer

...

These past days all of my friends were acting strange and now I know what it was...My birthday. Apparently Axel seen it on facebook. It was really small. All we have is cake and presents nothing more nothing less.

...

I blew out the candles to my cake. Then I made my wish : to have a happier life but with more excitement. And boy did I get my wish.

For my presents Demyx gave me some...soap?

"Umm Demyx why do I have soap in my hand?"

"Because...I do not know." He replied.

"Thanks...Demyx." I sweat dropped.

Next was a plushie version of my keyblade that Roxas got me. It was so Adorkable I forgot to thank him!

Next Larxene gave me some earrings. They were big fake diamonds but they were awesomesauce!

Next Axel gave me a visa girft card for 1000 munny.

"I couldn't think of anything this time."

"Well at least you gave me a shopping spree." I replied.

Then It was Kurai's turn she started to speak.

"I am sorry, sister but my darkness...my demon is making me do this...whatever happens..I'm sorry." She then summoned her keyblade, which looked like a mix between oblivion and oathkeeper.

She charged at me pulling me into a dark corrider that led outside. In the place where Roxas and Riku fought in KH: 358/2 Days.

She looked as if a darkness was taking over until she screamed and turned into a monster. It looked exactly like the one that possessed Ansem from KH:CoM.

It started do all of these slashes, special attacks, and spinning at me I just kept blocking it with my substitute Keyblade of BitterSweet. This went on for about ten minutes until I did a back jump to get away because I was slipping from my defense position.

I then though,'I have to destroy this thing that is possessing her.' so I gave it my all and burst a huge beam of light at it. It started to perish then it faded away and back came Kurai. I ran to her and held her. It was just like when Xion died in KH:358/2 Days except dark flecs were rising up and out of her.

"Kurai! Are you ok?"

"I have don't my destiny. I was destined to die from the beginning. My destiny is to fade into the darkness while you protect the worlds from darkness and bask the worlds in pure light. Snow, youi are the princess of light. You and Axel need to do this task. I was happy I got to meet you. You truely are pure light. Thank you for putting me out of this dark misery. Now I could rest in the realm of Darkness until He comes." By now she was almost gone and I knew I had little time to say my last few words to her.

"Kurai! I will try to bring you back! And who is he? Please don't go!" I was now crying while my little sister died right in front of me, right in my very own hands. It then started to rain right there on the spot

"He is Sora...He will help you with your task...You will meet him soon..." she then was finally gone.

Now I was on the ground shaking, shivering, and crying until Axel picked me up. All of my friends were there with him.

I tried to tell him the whole story. He understood then he took me back to the castle.

I then though,' I will get you back Kurai. I will do my destiny just like you wanted.'

And thus began the darkness that started in snow's heart. This darkness was called The Dark Side Of The Moon.


End file.
